Shoe sole structures having control slippage are known to those skilled in the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,083,477; 3,412,487; and 3,344,537. The present invention is directed to an improvement on the sole structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,477.
The present invention is directed to a solution of a problem which arises when the sole structure is constructed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,477 but without the layers being fused or adhesively bonded together. For purposes of economy and to enable the insole to breathe it is desired to eliminate the bonding of the layers. During wear of the shoe sole structure disclosed in the last mentioned patent but without the layers being adhesively bonded together, the foam layer adjacent the arch of the foot tends to bunch up and move forwardly due to the pressure of the foot thereby causing discomfort to the wearer. The present invention is directed to a solution of this problem in a manner which is simple and inexpensive.